


Home

by ripple



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripple/pseuds/ripple
Summary: Fareeha returns home late at night from a mission.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4 in the morning. It's not beta read and it's my first work of fiction in about 5 years. Please let me know if you spot any mistakes!
> 
> I just have a lot of a feelings about these two, okay?

Fareeha slinks into their quarters at Watchpoint Gibraltar at just past 3:30am, in desperate need of a hot shower and some rest. She should have been back hours ago, but a fierce snow storm had delayed the Orca's departure from the Siberian base. Flicking the lights on low, she drops her duffel bag gently by the kitchenette counter and moves towards the bedroom, seeing the door slightly ajar. Angela is asleep in the center of their bed, cocooned in blankets and surrounded by the many pillows of various sizes she insists on sleeping with whenever Fareeha is absent.

(Fareeha has never asked where all the pillows came from or what specific purpose they serve - and Angela has never elaborated - but Fareeha thinks she knows. She buries herself among them too, when Angela's not by her side in the dark.)

Fareeha is exhausted, and she is tempted to just throw the pillows to the floor and curl up next to her sleeping girlfriend. But the need for a shower presses hotly at the back of her mind, and she knows Angela would not at all appreciate the smell of sweat and gunpowder on their sheets. So in what little light she has, Fareeha makes carefully for the dresser on the far side of their bedroom, hands fumbling around for a few moments before her fingers find a handle. She silently grabs a fresh set of clothes, and with a final check back at her still sleeping girlfriend, heads for their bathroom.

  
It's only a small bathroom and the space is dominated mostly by the shower, but it's private and it's theirs. Of the many things Fareeha doesn't miss about the army, communal bathrooms are near the very top of the list. Turning the shower knob on high, she sighs as she closes her eyes and steps quickly under the hot spray of water. After the freezing Siberian winter weather and the long bumpy flight back, it's heaven. She hums under her breath as she runs her fingers through her hair, scrubbing away days worth of grit and grime. It's a good 20 minutes before she steps out of the shower, feeling the cleanest that she has since she left Gibraltar two weeks ago.

  
Fareeha's dressed for bed and hastily brushing her teeth when the bathroom door swings open behind her, revealing Angela with a serious case of bed head, blinking blearily in the flourescent light. Fareeha smiles despite herself at the sight of her girlfriend, and a drop of toothpaste runs down her chin. Wiping at it halfheartedly, she rinses her mouth quickly before turning to envelope her girlfriend in a tight embrace, one that is swiftly returned.

  
(They both acknowledged and accepted when entering this relationship that it would be necessary for them to sometimes be apart; the very nature of each of their jobs required them both to travel - sometimes at a moment's notice and often into perilous situations. But still, it does not get any easier.)

  
"I missed you, Fareeha" is all Angela says. It's all she needs to say, right now. Fareeha pulls back from the embrace, and she watches Angela as her girlfriend gives her a once over, from head to toe. It's routine, something she does every time they reunite after they've been apart. Checking for cuts, bruises, burns, injuries of any kind. Checking she's still whole, okay, alive - in every sense of the word.

(Fareeha does her own examinations, too. The nanites coursing through Angela's bloodstream ensure the worst injuries are usually long healed before Fareeha sees them, but Fareeha checks anyway. Perhaps selfishly, for her own peace of mind, if not for Angela's.)

Angela nods to herself, seemingly satisfied with her examination, and steps backward out of Fareeha's space. She looks tired, Fareeha notes, and a pang of guilt hits her, knowing she woke Angela from what was likely a much needed rest. It must show in her face. "I don't mind," Angela smiles, bringing a hand up to wipe away a smudge of toothpaste from the corner of Fareeha's mouth. Fareeha's brow furrows and she opens her mouth to protest, but is swiftly cut off by a finger pressed to her lips. "However, now that you've showered and dressed for bed," Angela continues, still smiling serenely, "I see no reason to delay the inevitable". She wraps a hand around Fareeha's wrist, and tugs her gently but insistently back out of the bathroom. Fareeha doesn't resist.

  
The bed is still warm from Angela's residual body heat, and Fareeha rapidly begins to feel a week's worth of exhaustion catching up to her when she crawls under the blankets, moving pillows out of the way as she settles herself. Angela scoots in behind her, slotting herself tightly up against Fareeha's back. One of her arms comes around to lace her fingers with Fareeha's, and Angela presses her face into the space between Fareeha's shoulder blades with a deep, sleepy sigh. Fareeha smiles into the pillow as she feels the ghost of a kiss pressed to her spine. "I missed you too, Angela," she whispers, as the room falls into darkness once more.

  
Their relationship isn't perfect, by any means. They have disagreements. Quite a few of them, in fact, and quite often. Fareeha can be careless and Angela, Angela cares too much. But their fears are each the same - that one will have to live without the other. It isn't out of the realm of possibility, given the lives they lead, and reminders of that come uncomfortably often these days. So these soft, quiet moments in the inbetween - the times where they get to just _be_ (not as Mercy or Pharah but as Angela and Fareeha, Fareeha and Angela), these moments are worth everything. 


End file.
